Between A Rock And A Hard Place
by The Dark Marvels
Summary: After the events that led to Terra's demise, Beast Boy is in somewhat of a downward spiral. Can an old friend and rival bring him out of his sad state and bring back the old Beast Boy the Titans miss and love? SlashBBxAL Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter I: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

by The Dark Marvels

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, names, or anything like that. Boo.

_The Dark Zodiac's A/N: Welcome to our first co-authored fic. We hope you enjoy it and leave plenty of super awesome reviews! The fic is about Beast Boy and Aqualad and it all takes place after the whole Terra/Slade trying to destroy the world thing. So...read and enjoy! Holler. Xoxo_

_Reeny's A/N: Hey all! Dark Zodiac and I hope you enjoy our fic about the wickedly awesome, unconventional and adorable couple that is Beast Boy and Aqualad. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!I am a self-proclaimed feedback ho. Hope you enjoy the fic! Kisses!--Reeny_

_

* * *

_

Chapter I: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

* * *

On the surface, ominous clouds crowded a heavy sky. The cool water was dull and choppy. Aqualad broke the surface of the stormy waters and took in nature's unrest before diving back into the calm depths of the ocean. _Something more than a storm is coming._ He continued towards the ocean floor, towards Atlantis, and a sudden drowsiness overtook him. _I hate storms. They always make me tired._ Using his telepathic powers, he contacted a dolphin to aid him on his trek to his home. After a few minutes of waitng, he crossed his arms and scanned the water around him. _Hm..._ Suddenly, he felt a poke at his butt and turned around to see a dolphin. _I was wondering where my ride was._ That warranted another jab in the butt and Aqualad grabbed onto the dolphin's fin and continued towards Atlantis. Another dolphin swam past and for a split second, Aqualad thought it was _Beast Boy?_ He rubbed his weary eyes and slid his arm back around the dolphin's fin. _Beast Boy...you've got me seeing green and it's not just the seaweed._ A sea turtle whizzed past Aqualad and his companion as they neared Atlantis. _Beast B-...oh wait...sea turtles ARE green..._

Once they reached the ocean floor, Aqualad released his ride and swam up through an undersea cavern into Atlantis. _It's good to be back home. _He ran a hand through his jet black hair and walked towards his home in the City of Atlantis. He walked into his room and flung himself on his bed. _So...tired..._ Even as he drifted off into slumber, the color green bled into his dreams. _Beast Boy...I miss you._ But this wasn't the first time Beast Boy was the center of Aqualad's thoughts...and dreams for that matter. Not by a long shot. It's true they didn't exactly like each other when they first met, but after defeating Trident and his clones, they warmed up to each other. Well, Beast Boy warmed up to Aqualad. Aqualad was hot for Beast Boy. Since that fateful day the Teen Titans came crashing into Aqualad's world, he'd wanted to head to Titan's Tower to pay the little green prankster a visit, but he could never think up a good enough reason. Even the Master of Games' competition didn't afford him a good enough reason to pay the green changling a visit.

Was Aqualad gay? He didn't know. He never really thought about it. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Beast Boy. There was just something about him that Aqualad was drawn to. Could it be Beast Boy's endless supply of odd little quirks? Maybe. Could it be that Beast Boy is just too adorable for words to describe? Possibly. Or could it be the skin tight, black and fuschia costume? Booya! Aqualad had often wondered what secrets that form-fitting suit was hiding from his hungry eyes. He'd often fantasized about running his hands over Beast Boy's smooth green chest, pinching his firm butt, planting kisses across his toned stomach, and even running his tongue over the green changling's teeth and dipping it into his mouth. Aqualad's dreams, however, were nothing short of X-rated.

Aqualad shifted on his bed and reached out into the emptiness of the dark room.

"Beast...Boy...come back," he moaned in his sleep. "Please...just a little longer." He reached his hands out to grasp the object of his affections, but air was all that filled his fist. He reached out one more time, but instead of air, he felt his sheets in his hand and his head on the floor. "Owww," he moaned as he sleepily rubbed the bump on his head. "I need a bigger bed."

"Aaaaaaqualad," came a voice from the darkness. He turned around and saw nothing.

"Aaaaaaqualad," the haunting voice repeated, as if beckoning to the startled teenaged superhero.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"Aaaaaaqualad," the voice beckoned from a different side of the room. He stood up and walked to where the voice seemed to emanate from. He found nothing but a wall shrowded in darkness. The voice came again from another side of the room. Again, he went to investigate and again found nothing but a wall and darkness. The voice came yet again from another side of the room and then again. It seemed to be spiraling around the frightened teenager. Finally, the voice stopped moving and beckoned one last time from the night stand next to Aqualad's bed.

"All that just to open a drawer?" he asked to the darkness. Hesitantly, he slid his fingers around the handle and pulled the drawer open. Nightvision wasn't one of his powers, so he turned on a small light to illuminate the drawer's contents. The Titans communicator sat atop a picture of the Teen Titans. There was also a picture of Beast Boy that was given to him by the green teen himself as a little joke. On it he'd written, "To my biggest fan, Aqualad. Stay gorgeous. Love, Beast Boy. XOXO. PS: I broke Trident's pointy thing!" Beast Boy drew a mouth with a tongue sticking out under the dots of the exclamation points. _Beast Boy...are you okay?_

Around 4 am, all hell broke lose in the tranquil city of Atlantis and Aqualad found himself on the floor yet again. _What is it now?_ He left his room and walked out into the city amongst other Atlantians who were violently woken up.

"What's going on?" he asked a man walking past.

"I dunno," he replied. "People said it's a seaquake...maybe shifting of the plates or something."

"Thanks," said Aqualad as he walked back to his home. _I'll check it out tomorrow morning and maybe pay a visit to the Titans. I have a feeling they'll know something about this...and I'll get to see Beast Boy..._

Aqualad went back to his room and laid on his bed, but he couldn't get to sleep. _Beast Boy, I hope you're alright. I hope nothing's happened to you...or the other Titans for that matter...but especially you..._ He reached over to his nightstand and took the picture of Beast Boy out. A smile spread across his face as he stared at green teen's sarcastic puckered face and goofy pose.

Beast Boy sat alone outside of Titans Tower, quietly appreciating the solitude and the beautiful sunset. His usual disposition made what he was doing very strange indeed. He rarely ever sought alone time, thriving on being around friends and being the comic relief in whatever dangerous mission they had to complete. But now…he lately felt so detached from the rest of the team. Ever since…ever since that day. So now he sat alone as he so often did now. He sat alone, feeling an incomprehensible sense of loss…and feeling robbed. Robbed of something he never knew he truly needed. Until now. The rest of the team had been trying valiantly to raise his spirits, something that had once been his job. He felt it was his duty to constantly lift everyone's spirit, make jokes and in general spread joy to others and the same appreciation for life that he had. Those days seemed to belong to a past that he was no longer connected to. An overwhelming sense of sadness consumed him and he gripped a nearby rock convulsively. A rock_. Oh god, Terra, why? Why did it have to end that way?…_

This thought alone was enough to elicit a startling cry of anger as he hurled the rock into the water. He followed the rock's trajectory path as it sailed through the sky, heard the splash that it made and watched the ripples it formed reverberate though the water. The rock had momentarily disturbed the calm murky waters that surrounded Titans Tower. As he stared it into the waters depths, he had a fleeting mental image of lean, muscular, streamlined body. Tiny beads of water clung to the black and blue spandex suit that outlined and tenaciously adhered to every curve of his body…

Beast Boy shook his head vigorously, as if trying to forcibly rid himself of that image. He had started to think of someone who, for all intents and purposes he should not be thinking about at all. He stood up, ready to go inside. Walking back to the tower, he cast one last look at the glittering water that so beautifully reflected the orange evening sun and couldn't help but wonder….

* * *

End Chapter I: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

* * *

_  
R&R Please! _


	2. Chapter II: Nobody Puts BB In The Corner

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

by The Dark Marvels

Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans, etc...

_The Dark Zodiac's A/N: Hooray for those who've given us positive feedback about the story thus far! Reeny and I thank you, hardXcore. So this is the next chapter of our Beast Boy/Aqualad epic. They'd make the best couple out of all the Titans, in my opinion. Wheeeee! So I shall leave you with that! R&R please! Holler. Xoxo_

_Reeny's A/N: Wow, thanks again for all the wicked awesome reviews! Glad ur enjoying reading this fic as much as we enjoy writing it. R&R please, it makes our day oh so fine. much love---reeny

* * *

_

- Chapter II: Nobody Puts BB In The Corner -

* * *

Aqualad broke the gentle ripple of waves which rolled through the bay where Titans Tower was located. The sun was shining brightly above his head, indicating the hour was close to noon. He flew through the water like a bird through the sky and climbed onto the rocks surrounding Titans Tower a few moments later. Aqualad slipped the Titans communicator off his belt and pushed one of the buttons, causing the device to beep and light up. 

"Hello?" came a voice from the small communicator.

"Robin?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Aqualad."

"Hey Aqualad. I'll open the doors. Come on up to the top."

"See ya in a few."

The large metal doors of the tower slid open, revealing the foyer of the enormous Titans Tower. Aqualad walked through the room to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. A soft buzzing noise filled the elevator as he ascended to the top of Titans Tower. _Beast Boy...there isn't even an emotion to describe how I'm feeling right now. Anxiety, fear, excitement..._ The elevator came to a stop and the metal doors slid open.

"Aqualad!" yelped Starfire as her bright green eyes lit up with surprise and excitement.

"Hey Starfire. How are you?"

"Excellent! How are you? How was your trip to the surface? Are you thirsty? May I get you a cold beverage?" she asked in rapid succession as grin on her face got bigger.

"Uh...I'm fine, really. Thanks. Could you tell me where Robin is?"

"Of course! I'll be back in a moment!"

Starfire left and Aqualad made his way over to the sofa, surveying the large room for the green teen who appeared to be absent. Thoughts of Beast Boy flooded his head while he waited for Robin.

"Booya! Aqualad's in the house!" came a voice from behind him. "What's shakin down in Atlantis?"

"Hey Cyborg," he said as the half man, half robot plopped himself down next to him with a bowl of food. "I came to talk to Robin about the earthquake this morning."

"Raven and Robin have been analyzing data all morning..."

"And we still don't have much," Robin said as he walked into the room which overlooked the bay. "We have some theories, but nothing concrete. We think Slade may be involved."

"We felt it down in Atlantis this morning."

"Raven's been going through geological data and so far she doesn't think this earthquake was natural. She thinks..." Robin trailed off as his gaze drifted out the window. "She thinks it might involve Terra somehow. We don't know how, but whatever you do, don't mention it to Beast Boy."

"Why? What happened?"

Cyborg and Robin sat on either side of Aqualad as they retold the rise and fall of Terra, the one who betrayed the Teen Titans. They told of her treachery and how she tried to save Beast Boy, but betrayed him in the end as well. Pools of tears formed in Aqualad's onyx eyes and he felt a sickness fill his stomach. _How? How could she do that to him? How could she hurt him like that?_

"Where...is Beast Boy?"

"He might be in his room or Terra's old room. He also spends a lot of time on top of the tower or on the rocks by the water. We've tried everything to try and cheer him up. Maybe you could do something."

"I will. Thanks everyone. I'll also try and find out if anyone knows anything about the earthquake. We'll be in touch."

"See ya, Aqualad."

He made his way back over to the elevator and pushed the button for the ground level. The soft buzzing filled the elevator and Aqualad found his head spinning, his mind still in a flurry from the story of Terra. He didn't know what to do or say when or even if he saw Beast Boy before diving towards Atlantis. Just because he was an all-around nice guy and super hero didn't mean consoling people was one of his strengths.

As he made his way down the rocks, Aqualad saw someone in a black and fusha spandex suit hunched over. _Beast...Boy..._ Aqualad gingerly walked across the rocks to where Beast Boy was sitting and gently sat down next to the sulking green teen. They sat in silence. _I have to say something to him. We can't just sit in silence like this._

"Beast Boy..." Aqualad saidly quietly, almost inaudibly.

The green teen turned to him and they found themselves locked in each other's gaze. Aqualad felt his heart fill with a feeling of sadness as he stared into the empty eyes of his green muse. The fiery passion which had once shown brightly as the sun through his eyes was now reduced to smoldering embers. He was a shell of his former self.

"Beast Boy, you need to snap out of this," Aqualad said, not breaking eye contact.

"Aqualad...I can't. I felt something for her and she betrayed me. She crushed me. Now she's gone."

"You can't let this ruin you, Beast Boy!" he exclaimed as tears began to pool in both their eyes. "What happened didn't just affect you, it affected the rest of the Titans. You need to be strong, Beast Boy, like the others. They need you to be strong."

"Maybe..I'm just not strong enough to be a Titan," he said emptily. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this after all."

"We all need you to be the old Beast Boy," Aqualad pleaded as he planted a hand on the green teen's shoulder. "I need you to be the old Beast Boy."

Streaming tears stained his green skin as lunged into Aqualad's chest and began sobbing. Aqualad slid his arms around the trembling Titan and ran his hand up and down his back. _I wanted to get close to you, Beast Boy, but not like this. The last thing I wanted was to see you upset._ Beast Boy clawed at Aqualad's back as his sobbing became full on weeping and he tightened his embrace on the green teen. Beast Boy's body quivered against Aqualad's as exhaustion set in and his crying began to cease. Soon the green teen was passed out in Aqualad's arms. He picked Beast Boy up like a child and made his way up the rocks, back to Titans Tower. Drool slowly slid down Beast Boy's chin and a small smile spread across Aqualad's face. _Good old Beast Boy._

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked as Aqualad left the elevator carrying Beast Boy in his arms.

"He...had a little crying session and passed out. He just needs some rest."

"Starfire, can you show Aqualad where Beast Boy's room is?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed as she flew over to the Atlantian. "I shall take you to Beast Boy's domicile. Would you like a tour of Titans Tower as well?"

"Um...maybe later, Starfire. I just wanna get Beast Boy to bed right now."

"Alright," she said somewhat dejectedly. "Please follow me."

"Wow. Beast Boy really let this place go," Aqualad commented as the door slid open.

"Beast Boy's room has always been a pile of smelly junk, so says Raven."

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me," Aqualad retorted. "I'm just gonna put him to bed. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Starfire floated back to the enormous room which overlooked the bay while Aqualad put Beast Boy to bed. He stared at the sleeping green teen as he sat down next to him on the bed. _I hope at least sleep can give you some solace._ Aqualad was about to stand up, but Beast Boy grabbed his hand.

"Aqualad," he moaned sleepily, "please don't leave."

Aqualad's heart skipped a beat as he went over what Beast Boy just asked of him.

"Huh?" he replied in disbelief.

"Please...don't leave."

"S-sure, Beast Boy. I'll just ask Robin for a sleeping bag or something.

"Please...just come in bed."

"Uh...are you sure?" he asked, excited and confused at the same time.

"Mmmmhmm."

Aqualad hesitantly slid into bed next to Beast Boy and faced the exhausted Titan. He wanted to wrap his arms around the changeling and tell him everything would be fine. He wanted to hug and kiss him and tell Beast Boy how much he loved him. He wanted to make sure Beast Boy would never feel pain again. He wanted to, but instead Aqualad rested his head on a pillow next to Beast Boy's. He felt stiff and felt himself break into a sweat. A tightening of his suit below the waist caused his face to turn a deep red. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep. His head was like static: there were so many emotions and thoughts bouncing back and forth he couldn't relax. Suddenly, he felt Beast Boy shift next to him and felt the green teen press his back against Aqualad's chest. His heart skipped a beat as Beast Boy shifted again, this time pushing his face into Aqualad's chest.

"Beast Boy?" Aqualad whispered, but received no response.

Aqualad was in a very uncomfortable position and felt his arm going numb. If he rolled onto his back, Beast Boy would probably be on top of him when he shifted again. He began to lose feeling in his fingertips and slid his arms around Beast Boy. _I'd be lying if I said I didn't want or like this._ Beast Boy rubbed his face against Aqualad's chest and then began snoring. Aqualad smiled and slowly slid into slumber, Beast Boy wrapped safely in his arms.

* * *

- End Chapter II: Nobody Puts BB In The Corner -

* * *

_R&R PLEASE! _


	3. Chapter III: Sugar, We're Going Down

Between A Rock and A Hard Place

by The Dark Marvels

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters or any of that jazz. This is all not fo real real, just fo play play.

_The Dark Zodiac's A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, but life has been pretty crazy lately. I studied in Europe for almost four months and college has kinda taken priority to fanfictioning. Plus I've been busy working on original works for my creative writing classes since that is, after all, what I'm majoring in. For those of you who've been leaving us feedback and encouraging us, we can't thank you enough. Ya'll are pretty much the only reason we're still working on this fic...that and the fact that I friggin love this pairing. So we'll try and update whenever possible. Reeny and I actually have about two more chapters already written and will post them as soon as they're edited. So please enjoy our fic and R&R! - xoxo_

_Reeny: Hey everyone! We are very sorry for our long hiatus, but finally we have decided to post the next installment of our awesome Aqualad/Beast Boy fanfic. As always, thanks to all who have reviewed, enjoy the next chapter, R&R! xoxo  
_

* * *

- Chapter III: Sugar, We're Going Down -

* * *

The sun slid through the blinds the next morning and shone brightly in Aqualad's face, waking him from his slumber. He looked at the sleeping form in his arms and let a smile spread across his face. _Beast Boy...you're so adorable when you sleep. I wish you'd be okay. I wish Terra never hurt you like she did. I wish I could protect you from everything, but I can't._ Suddenly Beast Boy began shifting in his arms and his eyes slowly opened up. 

"Morning, Beast Boy," Aqualad said as he released the green teen from his embrace and sat up in bed.

"Mmm. You...stayed the night with me?"

"Yeah. You asked me to."

"Thanks, Aqualad. I just...needed someone there, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do, Beast Boy."

The two of them just stared at each other for a few moments before Starfire burst into the room in a flurry of questions and excitement.

"Aqualad! Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? Would you like some nourishment? You could take a refreshing shower."

"Some breakfast would be great, Starfire. We'll be in the kitchen in a second."

"Oh goody! I can prepare a traditional Tamaranian honored guest meal."

"Um...waffles would be great."

"Waffles it is then!" Starfire said with smitten excitement.

"Want anything, Beast Boy?" Aqualad asked.

"Just some waffles and tofu eggs."

"I shall prepare your food immediately!"

"Thanks, Starfire. I really appreciate this."

"It's not a problem! And later if you'd like a tour of the tower or if you'd like to see my room, please feel free to ask."

"Uh...thanks."

Aqualad and Beast Boy joined the other Titans in the ktchen for breakfast and Starfire set down two huge plates of food in front of them. Aqualad dug into the huge pile of waffles and pancakes while Beast Boy poked lethargically at his food with a fork. Aqualad took notice and put his fork down. He reached over and rubbed the green teen's back.

"You okay, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, just not very hungry."

The Titans finished up breakfast and Robin went off to analyze more data. Starfire floated eagerly around Aqualad and Cyborg planted himself in front of the TV, which had a new GameStation 2 hooked up to it.

"Yo, BB, feel like gettin' your butt kicked on GameStation?"

"Nah, not now Cy. I think I'm gonna go relax in my room."

"You don't know what you're missin'!"

Beast Boy left the room and walked back to his room and as Aqualad stood up to follow him, Raven stopped him.

"Aqualad...I know this is going to sound weird, but Beast Boy...needs you right now. We don't know what else to do and you being here...well...he's left his room without Cyborg having to blast it open since you've been here."

"Don't worry, Raven. He'll be fine, I promise."

"Aqualad!" Starfire shouted as she waved to him from the sofa. "Would you like to potato the couch with Cyborg and I? We have plenty of tooth-rotting, sugar-based candies to partake of!"

"Thanks, Starfire, but I'm gonna go check on Beast Boy."

"Mmmmmmm!" Starfire moaned in frustration as her eyes glowed neon green.

Aqualad walked back to Beast Boy's room and found the green teen digging through piles of clothes strewn about the floor. On his bed sat an open suitcase the same color green as Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing?"

"I have to get out of here, Aqualad. I have to leave for a little while."

"You can't leave," he said in protest. "Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know. Anywhere as long as it's not here."

"Listen, Beast Boy, come stay with me in Atlantis for a little while. You'll be out of the Tower and you can relax somewhere that's not your room...because I think these piles of stuff are growing mold...ew."

"I could really stay with you?"

"Of course!"

"When can we go?"

They found themselves caught in each other's gaze once again. Aqualad's eyes were filled with a passionate concern and longing while Beast Boy's reflected something that appeared to be a flicker of the thirst for life and excitement he once felt. Aqualad let a hand linger on Beast Boy's shoulder as their gaze remained locked.

"We can go now if you want."

"Really?"

"Really, Beast Boy," he said as he grabbed the green teen's hand and started running down the hall.

"Where are you guys going?" Robin yelled after them as they passed him in the hall.

"Atlantis!" Aqualad shouted.

They ran into the open elevator and slammed the button for the bottom floor. Aqualad felt blood rushing to his head as he squeezed Beast Boy's hand in his own. He felt a little dizzy, but Beast Boy's hand in his kept him centered.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy screamed, finally able to catch his breath.

"Being fun and spontaneous."

"Oh."

Aqualad pulled him through the entrance hall and out the huge doors of Titans Tower. They went down the path through the rocks that lead to the water and Aqualad dove in.

"You coming, Beast Boy?" he asked as he treaded water.

"Gimme a sec! I'm still deciding what animal to be. Any thoughts?"

"Yeah...a turtle."

Beast Boy jumped into the air and splashed into the water, surfacing as a turtle. The two of the dove down, into the depths of the ocean. Suddenly, Beast Boy shot ahead of Aqualad and swam as fast as his turtle body would allow. Aqualad smiled and raced after him, grabbing onto his shell when he got close enough.

_Hey! You cheated!_ Beast Boy said to Aqualad using telepathy.

_But I broke Trident's pointy thing,_ Aqualad retorted.

_Did not!_

_Did too._

_I bet I get to Atlantis first._

_How can you race me to Atlantis if you don't know where you're going?_

_I don't like you._

Aqualad laughed and took the lead on the dive to Atlantis. Beast Boy transformed into a squid and wrapped his tentacles around Aqualad's waist.

_Look who's cheating now, _Aqualad commented as Beast Boy tightened his grip on his ride's waist.

_Yeah, well, I still broke Trident's pointy thing. Deal with it._

After making it out of a large kelp bed, the City of Atlantis stood proudly in front of them. Enormous domes housing the people and places of Atlantis covered the sea floor in front of them. Beast Boy stared in amazement for a moment before Aqualad grabbed one of his green tentacles and pulled him along. They came up underneath one of the domes and swam through a small tube of water into Atlantis. They came up in a small chamber with guards positioned at the doors which led to the city.

"Atlantis has kinda taken some defensive measures since the whole Trident-trying-to-destroy-everything incident."

"Oh...yeah."

The two of them walked through the streets of Atlantis, staring at the passing fish outside the dome. They kept walking until they reached Aqualad's dome house.

"Wow...your house is wicked awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he ran over and jumped on Aqualad's bed.

"Thanks, Beast Boy. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno," he said as he threw his hands behind his head and got comfortable on the bed. "What's there to do in Atlantis?"

"There's a huge party at Club Aquias tonight, wanna go?"

"I dunno if I'm in the mood to go to a club right now..."

"Oh, come on, Beast Boy! You're a party animal. Let's go have some fun!"

"...fine. I am a party animal, after all," he said with a smirk.

* * *

- End Chapter III: Sugar, We're Going Down -

* * *

_R&R please!_  



	4. Chapter IV: Baby, Looks Like A Dance

Between A Rock and A Hard Place

by The Dark Marvels

Disclaimer: We don't know Teen Titans or any of the characters or anything. Please don't sue us. :-)

_The Dark Zodiac's A/N: I know it's been a while since our last update and we'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this fic and leaving us great feedback. We will finish this fic, it's just gonna take some time. Who would've thought college would be so much work? Hehe. Again, thanks everyone so much for reading! Reeny and I really do appreciate it more than y'all know. Enjoy the next chapter! R&R please! - xoxo_

_Reeny's A/N: So here we are with another update for all of you who have been reading our BB/AL fic. This is my favorite and most fun chapter so far, and its all due to the brilliance of The Dark Zodiac, so send most of your love his way 3 Enjoy the new chapter, R&R as always. xoxo Reeny_

_

* * *

_

- Chapter IV: Baby, Looks Like A Dance Epidemic To Me -

* * *

_  
_

After a short walk, they made it to Club Aquias, in front of which a huge line was formed. Aqualad grabbed the green teen's hand and led him to the front of the line. The bouncer saw Aqualad and let the two of them right in.

"Saving all of Atlantis from Trident and his clones gets you special treatment every once in a while," Aqualad said to Beast Boy as they walked down a short hall to the main dance floor.

Lights of all different colors flickered on and off while strobes provided a constant white flashing in the background. The bottom of the dance floor was transparent and fish of every color of the rainbow swam under the dancers. The DJ booth was set behind a large waterfall which flowed into a circular pool across from the dance floor. A valve above the dance floor released torrents of water every so often, soaking everyone on the dance floor.

"So...what do you think Beast Boy?"

"Dude! This place is awesome!"

"Want a drink?"

"Uh...I left my fake I.D. in my other suit."

"I'll take care of it."

The two of them walked over to the bar and rested against the counter.

"Bartender, can I get two Flaming Ices?"

"Oh, Aqualad! Not a problem," the bartender said as he grabbed a few bottles and started mixing various liquors and juices together to create a Flaming Ice. He grabbed a lighter, igniting both drinks before setting them down on the bar.

"Thanks."

"Never a problem, Aqualad," the bartender said.

"Cheers," Aqualad said as he held his glass up.

They clinked their glasses together and blew out the flame before downing the drinks.

"Wanna dance?" Aqualad asked after another few Flaming Ices.

"Yeah! I'm just tipsy enough to dance."

The two of them made their way into the middle of the dance floor and let loose. A few girls whispered to each other, trying to figure out if that was Aqualad who was tearing it up in the midst of everything.

"Hey," one of the girls said as they approached Aqualad giggling.

"Uh, hey."

"Are you Aqualad?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna dance?"

"I'm...kinda here with someone."

"Oh..." they said disappointedly as they walked away.

"And just who are you with?" Beast Boy asked.

"You," he replied as he slid his arms around the green teen's tiny waist and pulled him close.

_Here goes nothing. _The colored lights went out as the song which blasted from the speakers began to crescendo. The only light came from the white strobe lights behind Beast Boy and Aqualad. They found they were trapped in each other's gaze once again. Time seemed to slow down as Aqualad leaned down and pressed his lips against Beast Boy's. As he was about to pull away, he felt Beast Boy slide his arms around his shoulders and pull him closer, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue into Aqualad's mouth. They both felt a tightening in their suits below the waist as the only thing that separated them was the spandex they were wearing.

"Beast Boy, I have to tell you something," Aqualad said as the colored lights spun around the dance floor once again.

"Shhh," he said as he pressed two fingers against Aqualad's lips. "Let's dance."

Despite the upbeat music, Beast Boy and Aqualad danced slowly in each other's arms. They frequently found themselves lost in each other's mouths. Suddenly, blue lights started flickering around the valve above the dance floor.

"Let's get soakin' wet!" everyone in the club screamed as water poured over the dance floor.

Beast Boy held onto Aqualad for dear life as a deluge of water pour from the ceiling. Aqualad's hands slid down Beast Boy's back and soon his palms were full of the green teen's buttocks. Beast Boy jumped up and wrapped his legs around Aqualad's waist.

"Oh man, that water totally ruined my hair!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he broke their kiss.

"You really know how to kill a moment, Beast Boy."

"Shut up and kiss me," he replied with a wry smile.

The two of them danced a while longer before calling it a night and walking into the empty streets of Atlantis at 2 am. Small street lights flickered overhead, creating small halos of light on the ground. Beast Boy and Aqualad both chatted the entire way home, their smiles never fading. Once they got to Aqualad's house, they both collapsed onto his bed.

"That was the most fun I've had in a while," Beast Boy said as he rolled on top of the Atlantian. "Thanks, Aqualad...for everything."

"Beast Boy...it's good to see you smile again."

"So what did you wanna tell me at the club?"

Aqualad turned a bright shade of red. At the club, he'd been ready to tell Beast Boy how he felt. Now, he felt as though the moment had passed.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," Beast Boy demanded.

"No."

"Tell me!"

"Uh-uh."

"Tell me now!"

"Nope."

"Pleeeease," he begged as he transformed into a kitten with enormous eyes and started nuzzling his nose against Aqualad's cheek.

"Fine, fine! Just change back! You're so cute it's making me sick."

"Ha! No one can resist the face."

"I...wanted to tell you...that...I love you, Beast Boy. I guess I have for a while...but I just...never told you."

* * *

- End Chapter IV: Baby, Looks Like A Dance Epidemic To Me -

* * *

_R&R please!_


End file.
